1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a light emitting device package that can be reduced in size and easily manufactured and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,768 discloses a “Surface Mounting Method for High Power Light Emitting Diode”. A substrate, formed of a material which readily transfers heat and electricity, is provided to be equipped with a high brightness light emitting diode. A trench is formed on the substrate and is filled with an insulating material to partition the substrate into two or more parts. A reflecting frame, including a reflecting surface, is formed on the substrate, and a light emitting diode (LED) chip is disposed on the reflecting frame. After connecting a terminal of the LED chip to a terminal of the substrate, the reflecting frame is filled with epoxy or a transparent resin to seal the LED chip. This method is used for forming an LED on a substrate in which a trench is formed on the substrate and the trench is filled with an insulating material. In this conventional method of forming an LED, a complex structure is required for installing the LED chip, and the manufacturing process is also complicated.
Furthermore, an additional reflecting frame structure has to be formed for forming a reflecting surface on the periphery of the LED chip, and this may be an obstacle for reducing the size of the structure of the LED chip package. Particularly, in order to form an excellent reflecting surface, the reflecting surface must be coated with a material having a reflective property and must have a surface roughness of less than a half of a wavelength (λ) of light generated from an LED. For this, the surface has to be processed. Accordingly, it is very complicated and expensive to fabricate a conventional structure having a reflecting surface with a suitable surface roughness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,328 discloses a “Packaging of Light-Emitting Diode”. A silicone wafer is used as a substrate, as described in this reference. A recess for installing an LED chip and forming a reflecting surface is formed on the top of the wafer by wet etching, and a via hole is formed from the bottom surface of the wafer by dry etching. After forming an insulating layer and an electrode on a surface of the wafer, the LED chip is installed and covered with a transparent encapsulation resin.
As described above, many manufacturing processes have to be performed to form an LED chip package structure. These processes may be a factor in increasing the manufacturing cost. Also, though U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,328 has the merit of applying a conventional technology by using a silicone wafer, since the silicone wafer has a low heat conductibility, heat generated from the LED chip may not be dissipated easily. When heat can not be dissipated, a maximum amount of current applied to the LED chip may be limited, thereby limiting a brightness of the light generated by the LED chip.
Also, a typically used wire bonding technique, in which a metal wire is soldered to a terminal to bond the LED chip, may limit the packaging density of the resultant LED package.